<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pancakes &amp; Sexthoughts by Crispie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528521">Pancakes &amp; Sexthoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispie/pseuds/Crispie'>Crispie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Humor, Living Together, M/M, Pancakes, Partners to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispie/pseuds/Crispie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How pancakes and thoughts about sex led to Kuroo's speechlessness. ❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pancakes &amp; Sexthoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm nervous about publishing my drabble...well...ya know...because of translation and so.</p><p>But it's about my otp and maybe u'll like it ♥️ I would be grateful for any advice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pancakes &amp; Sexthoughts</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Kuroo-san ... "</p><p>Immediately, he paused the game and looked toward the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. Judging by the sound of his boyfriend's voice, Tsukishima was pretty pissed off.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>With an annoyed expression on his face, Tsukishima marched into the living room and held a pancake in front of his face.</p><p>"Can you explain me, what <strong>this</strong> is doing in the cutlery drawer?" He demanded to know and demonstratively crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>Of course, Kuroo couldn't resist of making a provocative comment and looked at him defiantly. "You mean what the cutlery is doing in the pancake drawer, right?"</p><p>With that, he grabbed the delicious pancake and took a hearty bite. Sure about his victory, he put on his cunning grin. Now that he got a taste for it, another bite of the pancake wouldn't be so bad. Or sex.</p><p>Maybe both.</p><p>But how should he approach him to comply with his wish?</p><p>While Kuroo thought about it, he instinctively looked into Tsukishima's eyes. He, in turn, returned his gaze with absolute indifference. At least, until Tsukishima turned around and waved his wrist negatively.</p><p>"Do it yourself."</p><p>And so he left a speechless Kuroo.</p><p>He had won the battle, but lost the war.</p><p>「⚜ CRSP」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>